jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Father Pucci
PLAYSTYLE EB= 3, DIFF = 3, TECH = 4, WILL 4, VERS = 2 DAM = 3 Seal your opponent’s specials, then turtle. Chant words as an ‘investment’ for transformation, if need be. Pucchi is a character with the special ability to seal the opponent’s specials by comboing into HHA, or use his command throw. Once he has done this, he can make use of his good normals, and excellent projectile to turtle up and have the opponent implode on themselves. Pucchi’s main mode is S-OFF, where he has access to great pokes, his projectile, and the ability to ‘chant words’ (22H) to transform into Full Moon. With 3 bars, he can then transform again into his final, devastating form. His main move across all three forms is 236A, a move where Pucchi spins and throws a disc. The disc forms as he spins, often resulting in CH trades against hasty opponents. It’s his main pressure move and allows him to turtle. From here, Pucchi basically splits into three different characters: Pale Snake: In S-OFF he has 214A, a chopping blow combo ender that gives hard knockdown, giving Pucchi enough time to chant a word. 22H chants words. Chanting 14 words will allow him to transform into Full Moon. It recovers fast, but Pucchi is vulnerable during the chant. The move also costs meter, whether the word is chanted or not. Trying to power through words fast uses up meter quickly. You can hold H down to charge multiple words as one ‘attempt’, however. In S-ON, Pucci has access to 41236A, a command throw that seals the opponent’s specials. It also has 63214A, which is a counter. His HHA in this form will also seal specials. Full Moon: When Pucci transforms into Full Moon, he loses the ability to seal specials. S-OFF has 214A, an upwards projectile that launches the opponent. PCing after this move will guarantee the transformation GHA into Maiden Heaven. In S-ON, he has 236A, a lunging unblockable punch that launches. He has 214A as well, an unblockable strike that crumples. Both of these moves are Strand Rushable and are useful in combos and setups. 22H becomes a counter that can be done in both S-OFF and S-ON. Maiden Heaven: If Pucchi pulls off his Full Moon GHA transformation, he transforms into Maiden Heaven. For the rest of the round, Pucchi is super fast, and the opponent is super slow. Only S-ON has any unique specials. 236A is a lunging, launching slash that can be repeated in the air to waste time. 623A instantly teleports Pucchi next to the opponent in front (L), above (M), or behind (H). Finally, he has air 214A, which throws knives at different angles. These knives also launch the opponent, giving way to 236A juggle loops. During this transformation, the timer counts down at an accelerated rate, ending the round quickly. This, combined with long juggle combos makes Maiden Heaven primarily used for time outs. Casual onlookers will see videos of Pucchi’s Maiden Heaven and assume he’s bar none the strongest character in the game. The reality of how this character is played, however, is very different. Most Pucchi players stick with his initial form above all else. While Pale Snake feels a bit limited, it is a solid moveset boosted by the ability to seal the opponent’s specials. Chanting 14 words eats up not only meter that could be used for combos, but also time that could be used for okizeme. Players will be spending almost all their time as Pale Snake, and the ability to turtle is his main playstyle. Pucchi players may choose to ‘invest’ in some words to get the ball rolling in case they need to make a major comeback, which Full Moon excels at. Full Moon grants fast, unblockable moves and higher combo damage. Many people think of Maiden Heaven as the ultimate character, but it isn’t good for comebacks at all. The 3 bars needed to guarantee the transformation (on top of the time and meter for words), means players will have to dedicate the whole match to obtaining this form. Maiden Heaven does low damage, and instead opts to waste time, which ticks down at a rapid rate. Although the opponent is at a severe disadvantage, they can still run away. This means that obtaining Maiden Heaven with a life deficit can backfire horribly. Instead Maiden Heaven exists solely as a ‘style-onning’ tactic, as a sign of disrespect. Pucci’s Pale Snake generally does low damage for the trade of sealing specials and pesky moves. Using Rotation Cancels, however, can up his damage drastically. It is a tricky and advanced way to combo that requires Easy Beat, which comes at its own risks and goes against his turtle playstyle.. PROS * S-OFF 236A universal projectile has crazy active frames and is annoying to deal with. Shaves health with CH. * Ability to seal opponent’s specials with HHA and S-ON 41236A. * Strong, fast pokes. Ideal for keep-out. * Ability to transform based on his needs. * Full Moon has powerful, fast, unblockable attacks, high combo damage. * Maiden Heaven can make the round unwinnable for the opponent due to forced time-outs. CONS * Low damage, unless you can incorporate advanced combos in Pale Snake or Full Moon. Takes practice and wall awareness. * Movesets broken up across 3 forms, can feel limited. * Chanting 14 words requires sacrificing meter and time. * Getting Maiden Heaven needs 3 bars on top of that. * Maiden Heaven is only good for when you’re already winning, only lasts one round, and can backfire. * No forms have a true reversal or anti-air, instead having to get craft with his other moves. Combos White Snake * OFF 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H 163 * OFF, 1 Gauge 236H PC 9 j.H 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H 240 * OFF, 1 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H(1) HHA 250 * OFF, 3 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 6H 236L PC 9 j.H 5L 5M 5H 6H 236L PC 9 j.H 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H(1) HHA 514 * OFF, 1 Gauge 5L 5M(1) 214H(1) PC 5L 5M 5H 6H 236H 22H(2) 159 ON 5L 5M 5H 6H 116 * ON, 1 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 6H HHA 236 * ON, 3 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 6H PC 5L 5M 5H 6H PC 5L 5M 5H 6H HHA 408 * OFF, 2 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 214H(1) PC 5L 5M PC S 41236H 189 * OFF, 2 Gauge 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H(1) PC 5L 6H 214H(1) HHA 325 Pucci Baby Confirms: * 2H, all ranges: 1 word * Forward/Back Throw: 1 word * 214H: 1 word, can be PC'd for 2 words * S-on 6H>undo stand: 1 word C-Moon * OFF 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H 156 * OFF, 3 Gauge (5L 5M 5H 6H 236L PC 9 j.M)x3 5L 5M 5H 6H 214H 467 * ON 5L 5M 5H 6H 116 * ON, 0.25 Gauge 236H S 9 j.M 5L 5M 6H 214M/H 186 * ON, 0.25 Gauge 214H S 9 j.M 5L 5M 5H 6H 236H 236 Category:Characters